Goodbye Forever
by DayDreamerS1
Summary: Just get the tissues guys...Something has happened to Ash. Will Misty be able to save him?


**Note: ****This one's a real tearjerker guys. Not my usual self but I thought I'd try it out. **

**Characters:**

**Ash: 18  
>Misty: 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty were traveling alone once again. They were leaving Petalsburg City, Hoen and going to Pallet Town, Kanto to visit Ash's mom. They had been traveling with Brock, May, Max, and Sharon but Brock and Sharon had left and once they had gone to Petalsburg May and Max had left with Drew.<p>

They weren't speaking though; they just walked in silence. They weren't speaking because of embarrassment. They had been going out in secret but then the rest of the group had found out and that's why they had left. They had been kissing when they had walked in on them.

Misty couldn't believe it when she saw them standing there, giggling. She thought she would have died of embarrassment. It was just so... embarrassing...

_You light me up and then I fall for you  
><em>_You lay me down and then I call for you  
><em>_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
><em>_I'd le it all come down and then some for you_

Ash walked up ahead not speaking. He couldn't. The little game they had been playing had gone too far... Way too far... Except he didn't consider it a game, not even when the whole thing had started. He considered it more than that... Much, much more. And he wanted to know if Misty felt the same way or not...

Soon they stopped along the path to take a break. They were already near the village so it wouldn't hurt to rest a while. Their boat was due to leave tomorrow at 10 am so they were sure they wouldn't be late.

Ash looked over at Misty who was writing in what seemed to be a small yellow notebook. He wondered what she was writing...

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
><em>_I have been saving smiled for you  
><em>_Pretty baby why can't you see  
><em>_You're the one I belong to  
><em>_I'll be the one that I belong to  
><em>_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
><em>_For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
><em>_I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound_

As long ads you keep coming found, oh pretty baby

Well today nothing much had happened... We're really near the port so we'll get there in time... I still can't help wondering whether Ash did like me or not. I mean it started out as a game then it serious... We began to kiss and- and... *sighs* it was just so romantic... Once when we all had separate bedrooms I slept with him! Nothing happened though. We just slept in each others arms is all. But I woke up early to go back to my own room... I really do like him but I don't think he feels the same way. After all, he's the famous Pokemon Master now... Lot's of girls are after him and now he's sure to pick some one pretty and not me...

M

isty Waterflower

Misty stopped writing and looked up to see Ash looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back causing her heart to skip a beat. She let her gaze linger for a moment then look away in a blushing fit.

Ash saw her smiled and the sincerity of it made him smile too. As she looked away he saw her flaming cheeks. She was probably embarrassed...

*****At the Pokemon Center****

They had signed in already and they had gotten their keys. They had left their Pokemon and were now settling down to eat.

_And I know things can't last forever  
><em>_But here are lessons that you'll never learn  
><em>_Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
><em>_So how's it you that makes me better_

"Finally! Some decent food!" Ash exclaimed as he ate his cheeseburger.

Misty ate her salad quietly. She didn't want to talk much. Lot's of girls around them were pointing at Ash and giggling. The giggles had been following them ever since they had stepped into the village. Apparently the new of Ash as the new Pokemon Master had spread like wildfire.

She sighed. She couldn't eat like this. She just couldn't. She looked over at Ash and saw him eating another cheeseburger happily, Pikachu by his side content with his ketchup.

"Um Ash, I'm gonna go outside and get some air." Misty said as she stood up.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Ash said jumping up. "C'mon I'll leave Pikachu in our room and we'll go."

Misty looked at his cheerful face weakly. She didn't want to be with him for a while. That's why she had stood p to leave. To get away from him so she could think. She could **never** think with him so close to her. Yet she shouldn't be rude with him and say no...

"All right." Misty sighed.

"Great." Ash said. "I'll just go leave Pikachu. Come one buddy."

Pikachu understanding his master's intentions jumped onto his shoulder with as many bags of ketchup as he could carry.

Misty waited in the lobby for Ash. But it didn't seem to matter where she went. The giggles seemed to follow her everywhere. Just as she though about ditching Ash he came pushing the though out of her head.

They headed outside towards no where in particular. They just passed stores and stores and more stores. Finally on their way back they stopped on a hill to watch the sunset.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_  
><em>I have been saving smiles for you<em>  
><em>Pretty baby why can't you see<em>  
><em>You're the one that I belong to<em>  
><em>I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm<em>  
><em>For you're the sun that breaks the storm<em>  
><em>I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound<em>  
><em>As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby<em>

"Hey um... Misty can I ask you something?" Ash asked hands in his pockets.

"Sure..." Misty replied slowly. "What is it?"

"Well... you remember when we were going out...?" Ash asked blushing, staring determinedly at the sky.

"Oh... uh... yeah..." Misty answered, blushing a bright red.

"I was just wondering... Did it mean anything to you...? Did it make you realize something... nearly impossible...? Some thing that back when we were kids would make you vomit?"

Misty looked at him and he looked at her waiting...

"Yes..." she nodded and ran off crying.

Ash stood there paralyzed with happiness. She did feel something for him! It was more than friendship now! I t was much, much more!

He ran after her grinning in complete and utter happiness

Misty didn't know what made her run or in fact cry. All she knew was that something in her heart told her to... She just didn't know why.

Next thins she knew she was in her room at The Pokemon Center. She stood by the window looking outside. Her mind didn't know what to think. It was a complete jumble of thoughts. What had ash meant by that question? And why had she run and cried? Why...?

Suddenly the door was opened and there stood Ash, panting slightly but otherwise looking very happy. He closed the door behind him so as to not wake up Pikachu who was on one of the beds fast asleep. He walked up to Misty determinedly and intentionally.

"You didn't let me finish back there..." Ash whispered lifting up her tearstained face to his. "I need to ask you if you though we were together as girlfriend and boyfriend like I did?"

Misty looked up at him and nodded. She hadn't mean to but she just did.

Ash grinned. He kneeled and took out a small box and opened it. It contained a ring with a light blue sapphire.

"Will you marry me Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty gasped. She stared at the ring silently. Did Ash really mean it...? She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes." She said and she kissed him tenderly and as passionately as she had when they had been caught...

Ash lifted her up with ease and slowly and gently laid her on the bed, him coming along...

_Why can't you hold me and never let go_  
><em>When you touch me it is me that you own<em>  
><em>Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart<em>  
><em>Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby<em>

They were out on the road again... But this time they were talking. And hugging. And kissing. Misty and Ash had been married on the boat and had even had their wedding night. Now a week later they were happy as a married couple...

Pikachu was walking up ahead happily. He was glad for Pikapi. He deserved Misty. And they deserved to be happy forever...

"Okay! I'm gonna go and get water before we settle down and since it's not safe for my wife to go alone anywhere or be anywhere so you're coming with me!" Ash ordered happily. "C'mon!

Misty giggled and went with him. Pikachu also deciding to tag along. They were soon out of the clearing and were heading in the direction of the lake.

They soon got there but saw that they would have to be very careful in getting water, as there was sharp rocks everywhere. They got the water and were quite happy that no one had gotten hurt. But just as they were leaving something changed Ash's, Misty's and everybody's lives forever

They were standing by the higher edge of the lake when Ash slipped and fell landing on his back right into a very sharp rock, throwing blood everywhere.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_  
><em>I have been saving smiles for you<em>  
><em>Pretty baby why can't you see<em>  
><em>You're the one that I belong to<em>  
><em>I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm<em>  
><em>For you're the sun that breaks the storm<em>  
><em>I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound<em>  
><em>As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby<em>

"Ash!" Misty screamed skidding down, Pikachu beside her. She quickly made her way towards him in fear. "Ash! Oh my God! It's going to be all right! We're near Cerulean and I can take you and..." She began to cry, sobbing as she looked at his blood gushing out of his body "Don't le-eave me...!"

"I won't Misty..." Ash whispered. "I'll always be with you Misty. Here..." he said tapping her heart. "And here," he tapped her head.

"NO! Do-Don't te-tell m-me that Ash Ke-Ketchum! Don't you d-d-dare leave me! You hear! I'll-I'll beat you w-with my mallet if you d-do!" Misty screamed tears streaming down her face, as was Pikachu's.

Ash gave a croaky laugh and replied in a voice barely audible. "I sure wouldn't want that... I won't leave you... ever... I love you Mist... Don't ever forget me okay?"

"I wo-won't Ash. But pl-please! Don't talk tha-that wa-way! You sc-scare m-me!" Misty screamed hysterically,

"Take care of my Pokemon for me... And please don't stop living if I'm gone..." Misty tried to choke back a sob but couldn't. "I'll always love you Misty... G-G-Good...bye...forever..."

"Ash! Ash! NOO! You can't leave me! I'm pregnant! You can't leave me like this! No! Ash! Come back! Come back! Ash!"

A single red rose fell atop the coffin. Misty had become a widow. They had been so happy together and now... he was gone not to come back ever. This was not like the goodbye they had said to each other when Misty had to take care of the gym. This was goodbye forever. She would never see his loving smile or feel his strong and comforting arms around her as she slept. He would never ever again open his loving chocolate eyes. He was going on another journey all right. But this time he wasn't coming back...

Delia hadn't taken the news too well. She was glad that he had had time to love but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that the only thing she had left of her husband was now gone...

Brock couldn't believe it when he found out. He had only spoken to ash before they had left for Cerulean and now in just one mere day, he was now gone... Gone from this world...

May had cried. She hadn't wanted for Ash to leave misty. They looked so good together. They were born for each other... Soul mates... And now on of those souls had gone on, leaving the other grieving behind...

Max had gotten so used to Ash's company over the years... His advice and talk about Pokemon and life always helped him along the way. Now it would be so hard to get used to not seeing him at all...

Pikapi was gone... He couldn't believe it... Pikapi was his best friend and now he was gone... He had saved him from Spearows and from Team Rocket so many times... They had been the best team together and now Pikapi was gone... he just wished h could have stayed a little longer and Destiny wouldn't have forced him to say goodbye forever to Pikapi...

_Pretty baby, why can't you see_  
><em>Pretty baby, don't you leave me<em>  
><em>Pretty baby, why can't you see<em>  
><em>Pretty baby, don't you leave me,<em>  
><em>Pretty Baby<em>  
><em>My Pretty Baby<em>  
><em>My Pretty Baby<em>  
><em>Don't you leave me [fade]<em>

Misty cried silently as the coffin was being buried. She would miss her Ash dearly... She didn't want to live but she had to for her child. She touched her belly and choked back a sob. She would see her Ash again. Maybe not now or tomorrow. But someday she knew she knew she would...

"It's not goodbyes forever." Misty whispered and she smiled as she clearly heard his laugh and saw his determined face, his cheerful smile and his loving chocolate eyes sparkly with love...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I even made myself cry! T_T<strong>

**Reviews plz!**


End file.
